Sweet Dreams
by The Four Evil Stars
Summary: Se você pudesse entrar na minha cabeça, me diga, você ainda iria me conhecer? Entre nos meus sonhos, torneos doces... Viva na minha realidade, me faça feliz. Entre no mundo de Sweet Dreams.cap. 2
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Dreans 

**Capitulo 1:**

Colocou a mão na torneira e girou-a lentamente. Deixou as gotas pingarem sobre sua cabeça uma a uma, até se transformarem em milhares. A água escorria por seu corpo forte, mas a sensação de agonia insistia em permanecer ali, com ele.

Os olhos ainda fechados eram uma vã tentativa de acalmar a mente. Encostou-se no azulejo gelado e deslizou por ele até encontrar o chão. A água continuava caindo sobre ele, mas já não o importava mais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"_-O que houve?"-a voz da garotinha soava distante mais uma vez.-"Venha, vamos brincar no lago comigo, Saga..."_

_O parque era o mesmo de sempre. As árvores continuavam iguais. As flores no mesmo lugar. _

_Aquela voz doce e macia passeava por entre as folhas e pulava de copa em copa nas árvores. Deu alguns passos incertos, sempre pelo mesmo caminho, como se seguisse uma linha imaginária na grama._

"_Feche os olhos..." murmurou ela docemente, Saga não podia vê-la, mas podia senti-la à sua volta... E apesar de não querer, seus olhos fecharam-se._

_Uma sensação de frio invadiu-lhe a alma, e parecia que alguém queria levá-la embora... Para longe._

"_Já pode abri-los..." ele hesitou um momento, antes de fazer o que a voz lhe havia ordenado. Assustou-se ao perceber que não estava mais no parque, e que do céu caiam grossos flocos de neve. Ele estava no centro de um grande lago congelado, e não se via nenhuma outra forma de vida ali._

_Passou a caminhar sobre a água congelada, sem tirar os olhos do céu. Aquilo tudo estava o deixando intrigado de certa forma._

"_Olhe para baixo..." dessa vez a voz seguiu-se de um riso infantil, mas ele ignorou-a e passou a correr com os olhos fechados. "Olhe Saga..."_

_Algo o fez parar de correr, e ele simplesmente encarou o horizonte. O lago não tinha fim... A neve que caía do céu sumia antes de tocar a superfície gelada, e aos seus pés... Ele arregalou os olhos ao constatar que debaixo da água congelada havia corpos de pessoas. Homens, mulheres e crianças, com o terror estampado na face. _

_Saga olhou ao redor, como se procurasse ajuda, mas não encontrou ninguém. Então, um pouco longe, uma garotinha surgiu. Ele não esperou um sinal para correr até ela, mas quando a mesma voltou-se na sua direção, parou de correr._

"_Poderia me ajudar?" pediu ela, sorrindo. No gelo debaixo dos pés da menina formou-se uma rachadura, e a mesma deu um passo para trás. _

O rapaz tentou falar, mas não conseguiu. Tentou correr, mas suas pernas se recusaram. Observou atentamente a rachadura aumentar, até se abrir. A garotinha sentou-se no bloco de gelo em que ficou suspensa, e com os olhos marejados de lágrimas voltou-se para Saga. Alguns corpos passaram a flutuar na água ao lado dela, e a garota tapou o rosto com as mãos. Ela estava afundando...

_Então um flash de luz obrigou Saga a fechar os olhos, e quando voltou a abri-los, a garotinha não estava mais lá. Sentiu algo tocar seu rosto, e quando se voltou para ver o que era, deu de cara com uma belíssima mulher ruiva, extremamente parecida com a menina._

"_Olhe para baixo..." murmurou ela, e um riso infantil tomou conta do lugar. Sem poder se mover, ele apenas sentiu a mulher forçar seu rosto para baixo. Debaixo do lugar onde estava, a garotinha de antes batia no gelo na vã tentativa de quebra-lo. Seu rosto aterrorizado fez com que ele tentasse se mover novamente. "Saga..." ela parou de mover-se e foi afundando lentamente na água. Seus lábios moviam-se lentamente... Pronunciando o nome dele. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"-Um homem desse tamanho, preocupado com sonhos."-murmurou para si mesmo, ao desligar o chuveiro. -"Às vezes penso que Kanon tem razão ao dizer que preciso ser internado."

Enrolou-se na toalha enquanto abria a porta do banheiro, dirigindo-se para seu quarto. Olhou para sua cama antes de se jogar nela, sem se importar com o fato de estar molhado.

"-Ande logo!" - Saga levantou-se rapidamente ao ouvir a voz de Milo batendo à porta. -"Estou com pressa!"

"-Você sempre tem pressa quando se trata de ir ao shopping... Porque não chama o Afrodite?"-ironizou o amigo.

"-Muito engraçado, Saga. Ande logo, trabalhamos a semana toda, merecemos esse descanso." - o amigo parecia animado. -"Não via a hora de tirar o maldito terno..."

O rapaz riu antes de levantar-se da cama e vestir uma roupa qualquer. Gostava dessas 'escapadas de rotina' que Milo proporcionava para eles. Era cômico ver os rapazes passando vergonha em meio a uma multidão, ou coisa parecida.

Suspirou ao abrir a porta do quarto. Eram um grupo de rapazes, contratados por uma empresa milionária. O salário que ganhavam era ótimo, em compensação vivam em função do trabalho.

Olhou para os dois rapazes que estavam na sala. Um deles, era loiro e parecia ser um tanto alto, seus olhos eram extremamente azuis. O outro, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, mantinha em seus lábios um sorriso debochado.

Encarou Shaka sentado no sofá ao lado de Aioros e segurou o riso. O indiano estava com a mesma cara fechada de sempre, como se quisesse esfolar Milo vivo. Já Aioros, sempre calmo, sorria enquanto brincava com seu celular.

"-Já podemos ir..."-murmurou ele, divertido. -"Como iremos, a propósito?"

"-Vou com meu carro." -Shaka foi o primeiro a declarar, levantando-se.

"-Eu vou com ele, para garantir que ele vai mesmo." –Milo passou a caminhar logo atrás do rapaz loiro, que se dirigia à garagem.

Saga simplesmente deu de ombros, pegando a chave de seu carro sobre a mesa e olhando para o moreno que ainda estava no sofá.

"-Vai demorar?"-perguntou ele, encarando a parede que o moreno encarava, mas não obteve resposta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Juliane levantou-se lentamente e tateou a mesa de cabeceira à procura de seu celular, e ao constatar que não conseguiria achá-lo, enrolou-se no lençol. Olhou para o chão do quarto, onde várias roupas encontravam-se espalhadas, e pegou uma blusa qualquer. Saiu do quarto em seguida, pensando no que tomar.

Ao chegar na cozinha, abriu a porta da geladeira, e estava pegando o leite quando ouviu o barulho da Tv vindo da sala.

"-Não... Ah não..." –murmurou, caminhando até lá e suspirando pesadamente ao encontrar uma morena de pele clara sentada no sofá, apertando freneticamente os botões do controle.

"-Como entrou aqui?" –perguntou, desviando a atenção da garota para ela.

"-Bom dia pra você também, Juli!" –respondeu ela, desligando a Tv e sorrindo.

"-Não desvia o assunto..."

"-A camisa masculina que está usando, ta do lado errado." –ela apontou para a blusa que Juliane vestia, e a ruiva corou por um momento ao constatar a situação em que se encontrava. –"Entrei porque a porta estava aberta. Alguém deve ter saído com pressa hoje cedo..."

"-Camile... O que está fazendo aqui?" - a morena ignorou a pergunta e passou por ela, parando em frente à geladeira aberta e analisando o conteúdo da mesma.

"-A Melissa andou levando as cervejas daqui, ou você bebeu tudo sozinha?" - ela esperou alguns instantes para responder a própria pergunta. -"Acho que foi você... Bem, não importa, não gosto de beber mesmo." - completou, pegando uma coca-cola.

"Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta..." - insistiu a dona do apartamento.

"Sabe..." - a morena olhou para o relógio de pulso. -"Duas horas e meia atrás, quando era meio dia e quarenta... Você tinha marcado um almoço com suas amigas..."

Juliane levou as mãos à cabeça e suspirou pesadamente. Havia esquecido completamente do almoço!

"-Desculpe, eu..."

"-Melissa está chateada com você."

"-Posso imaginar..." - a ruiva serviu um copo com leite. -"Olha, desculpa mesmo, eu esqueci completamente!"

"Eu sei, eu sei..." - Camile desviou os olhos verdes para a garota, e um toque de malícia pode ser percebido neles. -"Saiba que só te perdôo porque estava se divertindo ao invés de engordando."

A ruiva riu, sentando-se na cadeira da cozinha. Estava cansada... De tudo. Precisava de algo que a fizesse sair da rotina habitual.

"Nós vamos sair mais tarde. Pode... Am... Trocar de roupa." - Camile abriu a porta do apartamento e saiu antes que Juliane pudesse falar algo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Melissa olhou para o homem parado na porta de seu apartamento com uma sobrancelha erguida. Nas mãos dele estavam as chaves de um Mercedes com um laço no chaveiro.

"-Me deixa ver se entendi..." - ela passou as mãos lentamente nos cabelos loiros antes de começar a falar. -"O seu chefe, Sr. Ray Rutherford, está me dando este carro... De presente?"

O homem consentiu afirmativamente.

"-Eu aceito o presente." - murmurou ela, pegando as chaves. -"Mas não aceito as desculpas." - completou, fechando a porta.

Jogou as chaves sobre a mesa da sala e sentou no sofá, sorrindo. Essa era Melissa, fria, calculista, empenhada em tornar a vida de Ray um inferno.

Durante sua juventude, apaixonou-se por um milionário inglês, chamado Ray Rutherford, que além de casado, era famoso por usar as mulheres. Sem se importar com os boatos, tornou-se uma de suas amantes, e durante cinco anos teve a vida destruída pelo mesmo.

Aprendeu que amor é sinônimo de desgraça, e por isso tornou-se distante dos outros... Principalmente de Ray. Depois de ter abandonado a Inglaterra sem avisá-lo, partiu para a Grécia. Alguns anos depois, o homem conseguiu descobrir seu endereço, e passou a enchê-la de presentes. Melissa sempre os aceitava, mas jamais agradecia, muito menos atendia às ligações dele.

"-Tenho que parar de aceitar essas coisas." - murmurou baixo, voltando a procurar uma roupa para vestir. Ainda teria que ensaiar algo para se fazer de ofendida quando encontrasse Juliane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A japonesa fechou sua maleta e levantou-se da mesa onde estava sentada lentamente. Sorriu para seu cliente e apertou a mão do mesmo, que estava esticada à sua frente.

"-Não se preocupe, Marco. Temos as provas, a justiça sempre decide o certo." - murmurou, dando às costas para ele e saindo da sala.

Seu celular tocou minutos depois, quando a garota andava pela rua. Ela o pegou, rindo ao ver o nome que piscava na tela.

"-Moshi moshi?"

"_-Akane!"_-a voz do outro lado da linha gritou. -_"Consegui falar com você, finalmente! Estava tentando te ligar faz horas!"_

"-Tem certeza?"-a garota riu novamente voltou a falar. -"Eu deixei o celular ligado o tempo todo, Camile."

"_-Ah... É? Talvez eu tenha ligado no número errado..."_

"-Mas então, falou com a Juli?" - desconversou a japonesa. -"Achei tão estranho ela não ter aparecido no almoço hoje. Sempre que ela não vai, avisa..."

"_Falei sim." _- Camile suspirou. -_"Ela está bem... Mas liguei pra avisar que vamos sair mais tarde."_

"Onde você está?"

"_Então até mais tarde!" _- a amiga ignorou completamente a pergunta, desligando o telefone em seguida, antes que Akane pudesse falar algo.

A garota suspirou derrotada, voltando a caminhar com sua maleta. Sabia onde a amiga estava, mas adiantava falar para Camile que um Clube de Caça não é lugar pra mulher? Olhou para o relógio. O 'mais tarde' da amiga normalmente significava oito horas... Contando que agora já eram seis e meia, tinha certo tempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Milo olhou para o lado, desolado. Tapou o rosto com as mãos enquanto ouvia a risada de Saga, ao seu lado. Shaka continuava com a vontade de estrangulá-lo, e Aioros apenas acompanhava a risada do amigo.

"-Vamos, não é tão ruim." - o moreno tentou consola-lo, dando leves tapas em suas costas. -"Você não tem culpa que uma caravana de idosas resolveu vir ao shopping no mesmo dia que você, tem?"

"-Só pode ser azar. Tenho certeza que tem alguém, lá em cima, tramando contra mim!" - resmungou, apontando para o céu, e em seguida voltando-se para Shaka. -"Ou é o seu Deus Bunda te ajudando."

"-Buda." - corrigiu o loiro, levantando-se da mesa com os punhos fechados e afastando-se, sem dar maiores explicações.

"-Que foi?" – Milo olhou para Saga, eu o encarava reprovadoramente. –"Não fiz nada. Ele foi porque quis..."

"-Vou atrás dele." – o amigo levantou-se, deixando-o com Aioros na mesa. O rapaz voltou-se para um grupo de senhoras que se aproximava e pediu licença, seguindo caminho atrás de Shaka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"-Olha lá..." – Melissa riu, apontando para um ônibus de idosos, parando ao lado de outros dois já estacionados. –"Viemos no dia! Juli olhe suas amigas!" - completou, rindo.

"-Não teve graça..." – a ruiva suspirou, saindo do carro e fechando a porta. –"Antes que eu esqueça... Onde conseguiu esse carro?"

"-Ah, segredinhos femininos, que só a garota aqui sabe." – a loira apertou o alarme do carro e passou a andar pelo estacionamento. –"Sabe, se homens não servem para serem amados, tem que ter outra serventia. Nem que seja para serem extorquidos."

"-Você não presta mesmo..." – Juliane olhou para os lados, parecia procurar algo. –"Viu o carro da Akane por aí? Ela disse que ia pegar a Camile antes de vir..."

"-Não, mas elas disseram para esperar na praça de alimentação..."

Entraram no shoping e Juliane avistou algo de seu interesse. Precisava mandar arrumar a armação de seus óculos e comprar lentes novas.

"Vai na frente, Melissa. Vou naquela Ótica e logo te encontro."-avisou a ruiva.

"Tudo bem."-a loira deu os ombros seguindo para a praça de alimentação.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Milo naquele momento estava sentado em uma mesa, na praça de alimentação do shoping, com uma xícara de café expresso intocado na mesa e um olhar carregado de tédio. As únicas mulheres a vista deveriam ter entre sessenta a cem anos, e não era isso que tinha planejado para aquele dia. Muito menos com Aioros a tira colo.

"Tédio."-resmungou Milo, pela enésima vez.

"Poderia ser pior."-falou o amigo, olhando o celular, mais interessado nas mensagens que recebia.

"Como poderia ser pior do que ser paquerado por um bando de velhotas?"-exasperou-se.-"E para com esse celular!"

"Estou enviando mensagens para o meu irmão."-respondeu.

"Ele ta grandinho."-respondeu mal humorado.

"Vou buscar um lanche."-avisou Aioros, levantado-se.-"Espero que quando voltar você tenha melhorado esse humor."

"Com tantos dias para o Asilo vir ao Shoping, tinha que ser justo na minha folga."-suspirou.-"Ah...o que eu não daria por uma bela morena...de lábios bem carnudos e olhos...verdes como esmeraldas aparecesse agora na..."

Parou de falar ao presenciar o que julgou inicialmente ser uma visão. A morena, de lábios carnudos e olhos verdes, sentando-se à mesa a sua frente, com uma revista e um copo de suco.

"...na minha frente."-murmurou e depois olhou para os céus.-"Obrigado, Bunda!"

Depois levantou-se e ensaiou o seu melhor sorriso, se aproximando da sua visão, rezava para que não fosse um sonho.

"Ola."-cumprimentou Milo.-"Notei que esta lendo uma revista. Posso perguntar onde comprou. Eu a leio todos os meses e não perco uma só edição."

"Você lê a revista... a Cosmopolitan?"-ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha e com um leve toque de sarcasmo na frase. -"Você não tem cara de quem lê a Cosmopolitan."

"As matérias são interessantes."-continuou o rapaz, sem perder a pose diante da gafe e puxando a cadeira para conversar. -"Importa-se?"

"Não."

"Sou Milo Alessandros."-ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la. -"E a senhorita?"

"Camile...Camile Ravanello."-sorriu, estendendo a mão para retribuir ao cumprimento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Juliane naquele momento estava na Ótica, olhando e experimentando novos modelos para a armação de seus óculos. Saga andava pelos corredores, procurando Shaka. Ao passar pela Ótica, sentiu um misterioso impulso de olhar pela vitrine, dentro da loja.

Foi quando a viu... Ficou estático, sentiu a boca secar e um leve tremor em sua mão. Era ela! A jovem de longos cabelos ruivos, que estava dentro da loja... Era a mesma de seus sonhos!

O mundo pareceu parar por instantes... Não havia vento, mas os cabelos dela se moviam. Parecia que todos haviam desaparecido da sua volta... Restava apenas ela... Observou seus passos, lentos e suaves. Ele conseguia ouvi-los, mesmo estando fora da loja.

O riso da criança dos seus sonhos ecoou ao seu redor, e antes que ele pudesse voltar a olhar para Juliane, um homem qualquer esbarrou nele, fazendo-o voltar à realidade. Saga olhou para dentro da loja, apressado, mas ela não estava mais ali. Correu até a outra entrada, a tempo de vê-la sumindo em meio às senhoras que caminhavam lentamente pelo shopping. Tentou alcança-la, mas parecia ser tarde demais...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Melissa olhou para os lados. Onde era mesmo a praça de alimentação? Se sua mente não estava lhe pregando uma peça, já era a quinta vez que passava por aquele mesmo lugar. Devia estar errando a escada rolante, ou esquecendo de virar em alguma loja... Gostaria que Juliane não tivesse simplesmente a 'largado' no meio do shopping.

"-Já chega..." - exclamou, voltando-se para trás e passando a caminhar de cabeça baixa. –"Vou voltar para o esta..."

A loira não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, pois colidiu-se com algo duro. Fechou os olhos, esperando sentir as costas batendo no chão, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi algo a envolvendo pela cintura.

Abriu os olhos e sorriu ao deparar-se com um balo rapaz, que a encarava de maneira curiosa. Por um instante agradeceu aos céus por ter esbarrado em tal exemplar de beleza masculina, mas mal sabia que estava prestes a se arrepender do agradecimento.

"-Olhe por onde anda." - Resmungou ele, piscando os olhos verdes.

"-Como é?" – Melissa levantou-se e afastou as mãos do rapaz da sua cintura. – "Se você também estivesse olhando por onde anda, não teria esbarrado!"

"-Agora a culpa é minha?" – ele riu sarcástico, colocando o celular que segurava no bolso.

"-Ai Deus..." – Melissa olhou para o teto do lugar, gesticulando. – "Porque deu boca aos homens bonitos?"

"-Como é?" – ele suspirou pesadamente. – "Olha... Apenas continue andando, já passou."

"-Olhe Senhor..."

"-Senhor?" – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – "Aposto que sou muito mais novo que você, senhora...?"

"-Senhorita." – a loira sorriu. – "Senhorita Melissa, e tenha a certeza de que sou muito mais nova que você."

"-O que te dá essa certeza?" – ele parecia curioso, e ao mesmo tempo aborrecido com aquela discussão tola.

"-Como é seu nome mesmo?"

"-Aioros."

"-Olha senhor Aioros... Na escola, aprendemos que com a idade as pessoas se tornam ranzinzas, chatas e anti-sociais."

"-É exatamente por isso que afirmo que sou mais novo que você. Escute... Já vi mulheres bonitas que deveriam nascer mudas, mas você não deveria nem ter nascido."

"-Seu..." – a garota fechou os punhos e os ergueu, na mais pura intenção de soca-lo até não sobrar nenhum dente na boca dele, mas teve suas mãos seguradas por quem deveria estar apanhando.

"-Escute bem..." –ele começou a falar, mas antes que pudesse completar sua frase, dois homens com o dobro do tamanho dele o segurarem pelos braços e o arrastarem para longe da garota loira, que apenas observou a cena, boquiaberta.

Não tinha noção nenhuma do que havia acontecido há segundos atrás, mas sabia que aquilo tinha algo a ver com Ray. E se tivesse, ele a estava monitorando... Definitivamente ele era pior que um GPS.

Ficou pensando... Não queria ser responsável pelos capangas de Ray machucarem o rapaz, apesar de ser irritante, não merecia apanhar deles. Era ela quem deveria socar a cara desse tal de Aioros.

A loira caminhou decidida atrás deles. Viu que os brutamontes o arrastaram para o estacionamento, apressou o passo. Não queria nem ver o que aqueles monstros fariam com o rapaz, que parecia bem pequeno perto deles.

Não queria nem ver o que aqueles monstros fariam com o rapaz, que parecia bem pequeno perto deles.

Abriu a porta para o estacionamento e estanou perplexa diante do que via. O chamado Aioros acabava de derrubar um dos seguranças com uma joelhada no estômago, enquanto que o outro que se levantava esfregava o queixo recém golpeado, relutava se o atacava ou não. Ao ver que Aioros ocupado com o parceiro, tenta golpeá-lo a traição, usando um pedaço de barra de metal.

"Cuidado!" - Melissa gritou, e Aioros conseguiu, graças ao aviso, desviar-se.

E logo em seguida, o grandalhão recebeu um chute certeiro no rosto, que lhe arrancou alguns dentes.

"Saiam daqui."-avisou Aioros, e os dois correram o máximo que suas pernas permitiam.

Melissa ficou ali parada, totalmente estática diante da cena. Ela caminhou até ele, devagar e com uma expressão de quem não estava gostando nada do que houve e foi logo avisando:

"Mantenha seus gorilas longe de mim."-apontando-lhe o dedo.

"Acha que eu tenho algo a ver com eles?" - ficou indignada. - "Saiba que se quero bater em alguém, eu mesma faço isso sozinha!"

"Então. Quem são aqueles dois?"-estava nervoso.

"Não sei quem são. Mas sei quem os mandou. E vou dar um jeito nele."-respondeu, quase a ponto de chorar de raiva pelo o que Ray estava fazendo.

Vigiando-a, querendo saber com que andava ou conversava? Era pior que uma prisão. Estava cansada disso. Sem lhe dizer mais nada, saiu.

"Espere."-Aioros a pegou pelo braço. - "Me deve um celular novo."

"O que disse?"

"Os gorilas quebraram o meu." - mostrou-lhe o aparelho. - "De certo modo... a culpa é sua."

Melissa abriu a boca, mal acreditando no que ouvia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Akane entrava no Shoping, conversando em seu celular sobre seu ultimo trabalho, carregando algumas pastas. Não havia tido o tempo que queria para se arrumar antes do encontro com as amigas, e veio correndo diretamente do escritório.

Um rapaz loiro, apressado esbarrou nela, fazendo a pasta que segurava cair e espalhar os papéis pelo chão.

"OW! Cuidado!" - a japonesa disse, se abaixando e recolhendo os papeis. - "Depois eu volto a ligar." - e desligou o celular.

"Desculpe-me." - ele pediu, mostrando em suas mãos os papeis que derrubara e acabara de recolher. - "Confesso que a culpa foi minha, estava nervoso demais e não prestava atenção no caminho."

"Ah... Tudo bem... Eu..."

Ficou sem graça ao observá-lo. Os longos cabelos loiros, a tez pálida e os olhos azuis mais lindos que já vira em sua vida. Ele era lindo!

"Ninguém se machucou. Então tudo bem." - falou sem graça, se levantando e derrubando novamente os papeis que recolhera. - "Droga."

Ele riu e voltou a ajudá-la a recolher os papéis.

"Deve ter me achado meio boba."-falou coradíssima.

"Não." - na ânsia de pegar logos os documentos caído, suas mãos se tocaram, ela se levantou rapidamente com os papeis e ele com as mãos nos bolsos perguntou. - "Aceita tomar um café comigo?"

Novamente, Akane deixou os papeis caírem no chão.

"Oh..céus!"-ela exclamou, voltando a recolher os papeis, e refletindo.-"Isso, sua boba! Ele vai achar que você é uma completa...trapalhada!"

"Como se chama?"-ele perguntou-lhe, ficando ajoelhado diante dela, e pegando a sua pasta onde colocava os papeis que recolhia calmamente.

"A-Akane."

"Akane, meu nome é Shaka."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Juliane suspirou e sentou-se em uma mesa qualquer. Tirou os óculos de dentro da bolsa e os analisou atentamente.

"-Não sei por que trocá-los." – comentou desanimada, olhando para os lados. – "Me sinto bem com eles."

A imagem mental de sua oculista veio à sua mente. Ela lhe fazia o mesmo sermão do dia anterior, dizendo que estava na hora de trocar as lentes, a armação... A ruiva girou os olhos antes de levantar-se e olhar atentamente ao redor. Precisava dar um jeito de achar Melissa novamente.

Passou a caminhar lentamente, mas parou bruscamente ao sentir algo segura-la pela mão. Voltou-se para a pessoa rapidamente, e arregalou os olhos ao deparar-se com um belíssimo rapaz de cabelos azuis e olhos estranhamente... Melancólicos.

Ele a encarava como se a conhecesse, como se temesse por algo.

"-Posso... Posso ajudar?" – perguntou, sem tirar os olhos dele. Ignorou completamente o fato de que sua mão ainda estava sendo segurada pelo mesmo.

"-Você..." – Saga estancou. O que estava fazendo? O que falaria para ela afinal? Que tinha sonhado com alguém igual a ela!

"-Você está bem?"

"-Eu..." – ele viu nessa pequena pergunta, a oportunidade perfeita. – "Poderia me dizer onde encontro uma farmácia?"

"-Bem... Venha por aqui, você é o...?"

"-Saga." – ele sorriu e passou a caminhar atrás da ruiva. Havia sido uma boa idéia afinal... Tentaria puxar algum assunto mais tarde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Milo não podia acreditar em sua sorte. Estava diante de uma linda mulher, e aparentemente estava interessada nele! Achou que o passeio ao Shopping estava arruinado, mas agora...achava que não poderia ficar melhor.

"O que você faz Camille?"

"Sou Promoter. Trabalho com eventos."-e sorriu.-"E você?"

"Eu..."-o celular dela toca e ela pede um segundo.

"Alo? É ela mesma...o que? Quando? Não podem fazer isso, assinaram um contrato!"-ela tampou o bocal do celular e sorriu sem jeito.-"Desculpe, é o trabalho."

"Tudo bem."

Milo suspirou, vendo-a conversar ao celular. E depois sentiu pena do pobre coitado do outro lado da linha, ao vê-la discutir com ele sobre ser um completo...Idiota.

Depois de ter dito algo sobre a paternidade dele, Camille sorriu e mandou um beijo para o pobre do outro lado da linha e desligou o celular, olhando para Milo como se não houvesse nada.

"Então?"-ela continuou.-"O que você faz mesmo?"

"Hãn...Eu...Você está acompanhada?"- Milo mau prestou atenção no que havia dito. Cometera outra gafe e não percebeu. Mas Camille sim. Deu um sorrisinho, vendo o quão bobo era o rapaz, e disse:

"Estou com minhas amigas."

"Onde elas estão?"

"Por aí."- responde, rindo outra vez. Era difícil não rir diante da face encabulada dele. O que será que ela havia dito ou feito para ele ficar assim?

"Ah tá...Que legal! Bem, quer alguma bebida? Eu pago."-ele diz, não querendo perder aquela chance. Uma mulher bonita, um dia de folga, e num paraíso, cheio de idosas, mas...Sim, aquela era A chance.

"Não se incomode comigo!"

"Não é incomodo algum. Quer alguma coisa?"- pergunta, num tom cavalheiresco, com um sorriso sedutor, que Camille percebeu e sentiu-se falhar por um momento.

"Bom, um suco...De laranja...Pode ser?"- diz, disfarçando.

"Claro. Espere bem aí, só um pouco! Volto já!"- ele sai correndo, com medo de perder ela de vista novamente, indo até o lugar mais próximo da praça de alimentação onde se venderia algo para os dois beberem.

Camille suspirou e desabou sobre a cadeira. Um dia de muita sorte! Não era todas as tardes que encontrava um homem daquele jeito.

"Só espero que demore um pouco até sairmos, meninas..."- suspira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"-Escolha logo essa droga porque eu não tenho o dia todo!"- Melissa dizia rudemente, com os braços cruzados, atrás de Aioros, que escolhia um celular novo, após os capangas de Ray terem quebrado o seu.

"-Não apresse o processo!"- responde ele.

Evangeline suspirou e colocou a mão na testa, fechando os olhos. Realmente, ele era lindo, mas tinha algo que ela não suportava: era chato. Lembrava Ray praticamente em tudo e isso não era bom. Se ao menos ela nem tivesse ido atrás dele, poderia talvez ter se safado de ter que comprar algo para um desconhecido.

"-Homens..."- suspira.

"-Pronto, escolhi esse aqui."- ele diz em tom seco, mostrando um celular para ela.

"Mas é igual ao seu de antes!"- ela diz, não entendendo a atitude dele.

"-Não é assim tão igual. Aqui ele está mais caro. Então, pode preparar o seu dinheiro, senhorita. Eu não vou dar desconto."- responde.

"- Ora, seu...!"- sua vontade era de pular sobre ele e espancá-lo até a morte, mas não podia fazer isso por duas razões óbvias: primeiro, devia de certa forma a ele, e segundo: estava numa loja, na frente de várias pessoas.-"Vem logo, vamos pagar essa droga e sair daqui."

Pegou a carteira e escolheu um dos vários cartões de crédito. Por sorte, eles aceitavam aquele cartão, então pôde pagar sem maiores problemas. Ao saírem, então, ela caminha na direção oposta dele.

"Até nunca mais, senhor...Como é o seu nome mesmo?"- pergunta, com desdém.

"Aioros."- responde com o mesmo desdém da pergunta.

"Ah, tudo bem. Até nunca mais senhor. Espero que um carro atropele-o na hora da saída."- dá um sorriso irônico e vai caminhando.

"O mesmo para você, senhorita."- e vai caminhando também, desaparecendo na multidão que passava ali.

Melissa suspirou e disse para si mesma:-"Agora eu realmente vou precisar do Ray... o cartão era dele mesmo..."

Havia prometido a si mesma que não voltaria a usar aquele cartão tão cedo... Mas estava quebrada aquele mês, e não tinha como pagar o celular para aquele infeliz. Agora o odiava ainda mais, por faze-la quebrar sua promessa.

Olhou para onde ele havia sumido, e suspirou. Ninguém ia atropela-lo no estacionamento, então porque não o fazia ela mesma? Era uma boa idéia que não podia deixar de cogitar.

Passou a caminhar na direção que julgava ser a certa, rezando para chegar logo na maldita praça de alimentação. Estava cansada, e visivelmente irritada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A porta do luxuoso escritório foi aberta, e por ela entrou uma secretária apressada. Sua saia extremamente curta e justa, impedia seus passos de serem maiores, e o salto contribuía para o caminhar desajeitado que ela mantinha.

Aproximou-se da mesa de mogno, no centro do local, onde um belo empresário estava sentado confortavelmente em uma belíssima cadeira. Ele olhou para os papéis que ela havia acabado de deixar sobre a mesa e passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, calmamente.

"-Então... Melissa andou usando algo meu, depois de todo esse tempo?" – perguntou, vendo que no papel estava um saque via cartão... O cartão que ele havia dado para ela. Já estava na hora de deixar a Inglaterra mesmo... E esta havia sido a gota d'água..

"-Senhor... Deseja alguma coisa?"

"-Sim. Avise a central grega... Que estou indo para Atenas."

Há muito tempo já estava pensando em ir atrás da loirinha que o havia largado, como nenhuma outra mulher jamais tinha ousado fazer. Isso o fazia desejá-la mais... E estava indo para lá, recuperar o que era seu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"-Então, se sente melhor?" – perguntou Juliane, se perguntando por que diabos havia aceitado tomar um capuccino com ele.

"-Sim, bem melhor, obrigado. Aquela dor de cabeça estava me matando..." – murmurou, apontando o remédio que havia acabado de tomar.

"-Que bom. Então... É novo na cidade?"

"-Na verdade... Não." – ele riu de uma maneira doce, que cativou a ruiva. – "Eu só não costumo vir a este shopping."

"-Entendo..." – ela suspirou antes de consultar o relógio, e como um relampejo em sua mente, lembrou-se das amigas. – "Minha nossa, Melissa vai me matar!"

"-Quem?"

"Ahm? Desculpe!" – ela levantou-se da mesa. – "É que esqueci que minhas amigas estão me esperando aqui... Nos vemos por aí!"

"-Espere!" – ele também se levantou, e foi atrás dela. – "Talvez eu possa ajudar. Meus amigos também estão aqui."

"-Nesse caso..." – ela sorriu, e voltou a correr em seguida.

"-Tem idéia de onde elas estão?"- ele pergunta, um tanto confuso, tentando puxar algum assunto com ela, correndo do seu lado.

"- Não, mas eu acho sim!"- ela pega o celular e começa a discar um número.-"Só espero que ela atenda."- começa a chamar e uma voz indiferente atende.-"Juliane?"

"- Melissa, que bom que atendeu. Desculpa, é que houveram umas coisas..."

"-Sem desculpas, ingrata. Eu esperei horas por você!"- responde a loira, com uma voz aparentemente irritada.-"E além do mais depois que saí dali, meu dia só piorou! E tudo culpa sua!"

"- Pare de agir como criança!"

"- Eu não estou agindo como criança!"- eles vêem uma moça de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis caminhando apressadamente para o lado direito, conversando no celular de forma grosseira.

"- Mel...?"- Juliane murmura, fazendo a loira olhar para ela.

"- O que está fazendo aqui? Quem é esse!"- pergunta, desligando o celular e apontando para Saga com um olhar assassino.-"Então era isso que você estava fazendo na minha ausência!"

"- Desculpe moça, meu nome é Saga e eu só pedi informações para a senhorita..."

"-Ah, que belo ator é você!"-suspira.

"Por falar nisso, viu a Camile?"- pergunta a ruiva, suspirando fundo.-"Não a vi desde o começo da tarde."

"Idem. E nem quero saber onde se meteu!"- fala com desdém.

"Saga...acho melhor eu ir."-falou sem graça.-"Quando Melissa fica assim...de eterna TPM...ninguém merece."

"Juliane...eu preciso lhe dizer algo muito importante!"-falou, tentando criar coragem.

"Sim?"-ela o encarou.

"Eu..."-Saga se perdeu nos olhos castanhos dela.-"Obrigado pela ajuda."-depois quis se matar.

"Disponha."-sorriu de volta.

"Vamos!"-Melissa pegou Juliane pela mão e praticamente a arrastou pelo Shopping, deixando Saga para trás.-"E eu ouvi sobre a eterna TPM!"

Saga a viu sumir no meio do povo, colocou as maos nos bolsos e se amaldiçoou por não ter pedido nem ao menos o telefone dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Tem o número dela?"- pergunta Juliane, preparando-se para discar o número do celular da amiga de cabelos negros, enquanto era arrastada.

"- Tenho. Deixa-me ver... É..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"- Bom, daí eu me lembro que caí da árvore e fiquei três dias com as costas doloridas..."- Milo comentava de um fato da infância, enquanto Camile ria muito do tal rapaz que encontrara.

"- Ai, ai, você é uma figura, rapaz!"- ela pára de rir, tomando mais um gole de suco.

"- Me chame de Milo, senhorita Camile."- ele fala, num tom altamente sedutor.-"Só de Milo, está bem?"

"- E você pode me chamar de Camile apenas."- ela fala, começando a cair na armadilha do tal rapaz.

De repente, como se tudo acabasse de propósito, o celular dela toca.

"- Licença."- sorri, enquanto toma o aparelho nas mãos e começa a falar.-"Sim, aqui é Camille Ravanello."

"- Camille? Onde você está?"- a voz de Juliane se fazia presente.

"- Estou na praça de alimentação, por que?"- pergunta, confusa. Olhou para Milo, que mantinha um semblante de expectativa.

"- Manda essa bobona vir logo! Estamos atrasadas!"- Melissa falava, mas sua voz não estava muito audível.

"- Estamos o quê?"- pergunta ela, não entendendo a última palavra.

"- Atrasadas!"- Juliane repete, achando graça na calma de Camille. Ela também esquecera totalmente do tempo.-"Encontra a gente na saída?"

"- O QUÊ! Sim, está certo, estou indo!"- ela diz, desligando o aparelho rapidamente.-"Desculpe, Milo...mas tenho um compromisso urgente."

"Mas..."

"A gente se vê por ai!"-saiu sem dar mais explicações, lamentando profundamente deixa-lo para trás.-"Espero que seja realmente importante!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Melissa já estava dentro do carro, irritada. Batia as mãos no volante de tempos em tempos, olhando para os lados como se pudesse matar alguém a qualquer momento.

"-Qual o problema com você?" – arriscou Juliane, a encarando séria. – "Que bicho te mordeu?"

"-Um bicho chamado Aioros. Alto, moreno, bonito e... RETARDADO!"

"-Mel... Você estava com um cara?"

"-Quê! Não... Foi só por acaso. Eu esbarrei naquela desgraça, e infelizmente tive problemas graças aos capangas do Ray."

"-Ele está te seguindo?"

"-Não sei porque não estou surpresa..." – murmurou a loira, sarcástica.

"-Mas enfim..." – Juliane olhou para o relógio. – "Para quê estamos atrasadas mesmo?"

"-Para o jantar?" – Melissa estava sendo, novamente, sarcástica.

"-Pensei que fossemos comer aí."

"-Enganou-se. Vamos comer em casa, fiquei com vontade de cozinhar de repente..."

A porta de trás do carro foi aberta subitamente, assustando as duas garotas, que mantinham uma quase discussão. Uma morena, de longos cabelos negros, entrou rapidamente no carro e sorriu.

"-Prontinho!"

"-Quer nos matar!" – Melissa suspirou. – "Eu vivo cercada de idiotas..."

"-Infelizmente, a vida não é como na física, onde os iguais se repelem." – Juliane riu do próprio comentário, recebendo um olhar assassino da loira.

"-Muito bem!" – Camile abriu um largo sorriso. – "Estamos atrasadas pra quê mesmo?"

"-Foi o que eu perguntei para a Melissa..." – a ruiva olhou para a amiga e suspirou pesadamente. – "Ela disse que quer comer em casa."

"-Então vamos..."

"-Espera! To sentindo que ta faltando alguma coisa..." – a morena olhou para os lados e bateu a mão nos bolsos, tentando se lembrar.

"Do jeito que é bobinha, deve ter deixado alguma coisa para trás mesmo." – Melissa encarou a amiga, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"-Esquecemos a Akane!" –gritou ela, como se a ficha que estava presa tivesse simplesmente caído.

"-E porque diabos estava tateando seu BOLSO!" – a loira parecia indignada. - "Desde quando um humano de estatura média cabe aí!"

"-Ah, é que não tava lembrando! Dá um desconto." – Camile abriu a porta do carro novamente e saiu por ela apressada.

"-É mais fácil se enforcar num pé de alface do que a Akane caber no seu bolso." – Mel passou rápido à frente dela, entrando no shopping. A morena apenas parou, e esperou Juliane alcança-la. A ruiva deu de ombros e sorriu.

"-Homens causam esse efeito nela."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Que falta de sorte!"-resmungava Milo andando pelos corredores.-"Uma mulher incrível e ela teve que sair correndo!"

Avistou Saga com um olhar perdido em uma fonte que decorava o meio de uma praça do shopping, chegou ao lado dele, despertando de seus sonhos.

"Fala cara."-bateu em seu ombro.

"Milo."

"Que cara é essa?"

"Ia perguntar o mesmo a você."

"Conheci uma mulher maravilhosa, mas deixei ele ir embora e voce?"-falou em um tom de brincadeira.

"Deixei a mulher dos meus sonhos ir embora."-falou serio, fazendo Milo desistir de qualquer piada que faria sobre isso.

"Olha o Aioros ali."-apontou, mudando de assunto.

"Droga...agora terei que arrumar a agenda desse celular também."-resmungava enquanto caminhava. Parou quando Milo barrou seu caminho.

"Acorda! Eu vou jogar fora esse celular se você não o desligar!"-ameaçou Milo.-"Cheguei a conclusão de que odeio celulares!"

"E eu cheguei a conclusão que loiras só causam problemas."-resmungou Aioros.

"Opa...Todos com problemas com mulheres?"-zombou Milo.-"Hoje não é nosso dia mesmo!"

"Vamos encontrar Shaka e ir embora."-decidiu Saga, andando e sendo seguido pelos amigos.-"Viram ele?"

"Ali!"-apontou Aioros.-"Naquele cybercafé.

Viram Shaka sentado numa mesinha, em uma animada conversa com uma bela garota de traços orientais. Pelo jeito já estavam bem íntimos.

"Então é advogada? Interessante!"-comentou Shaka, parando de falar ao ver os amigos entrando no cybercafé.-"Quero que conheça meus amigos...meio loucos, mas meus amigos."

"Claro!"-Akane sorriu.

Apresentações feitas, os cinco começaram a conversar animadamente, quando o celular da jovem começou a tocar.

"Um minuto."-atendeu-"Oi?"

"AKANE, ONDE VOCE ESTA?"-gritou Melissa do outro lado da linha, tendo o celular arrancado das mãos por Juliane.

"Assim você assusta ela!"-reprovou.-"Akane...onde você esta?"

"Tomando café com um amigo."-respondeu sorrindo para Shaka, e depois acrescentou baixinho.-"Ele é lindo!"

"Sorte sua. Olha a Akane quer comer em casa, você vem?"

"Ah...não sei...acabei de conhecer um cara legal!"

"Traz ele."-convidou Juliane.

"Minha casa não é pensão!"-falou Melissa.

"Credo! Que bicho mordeu a Mel?"-perguntou Akane.

"Ray."-respondeu a ruiva.-"Traz seu amigo, vai se legal!"

"Ele tem amigos também."-e ficou sem graça.-'Posso convida-los também? Um é mais lindo que o outro!"

Duvido que sejam mais lindos que o homem que conheci..., pensou Juliane.

"Pode sim. Onde come cinco, comem dez, vinte...dizia a mamãe."

"Esta bem. Nos vemos daqui a pouco."-e desligou o celular, virou-se para os rapazes e perguntou.-"Gostariam de jantar comigo e algumas amigas minhas? Acho que vocês se darão bem."

Continua...

Mais um fic das Four Evil Stars, envolvendo os dourados que amamos. Espero que apreciem. Afinal, sao apenas fantasias de 4 apaixonadas por CDZ.


	2. Chapter 2

**SWEET DREAMS**

**Capitulo II:**

As três amigas chegaram em casa com uma pressa inacreditável, graças à loira que dirigia o veículo. Esperavam Akane, a quarta amiga, com os outros convidados misteriosos que ela trazia. Ambas estavam quase prontas, quando a campainha toca.

"- Alguém vai atender a porta."- diz Camille, ocupada em arrumar as alças do vestido vermelho que usava, e acentuava ainda mais suas belas curvas, deixando-a com um ar altamente perigoso e sedutor.

"- Melissa, a casa é sua! Vá atender!"- diz Juliane, tomando nas mãos o estojo de maquiagem para começar o trabalho.

"- Droga, sempre eu..."- resmunga a loira.

Ela caminha através da sala e do corredor, até chegar na porta da frente, e então abre a porta. Sua visão não foi nada agradável: Akane estava do lado de fora, com um sorriso costumeiro, e atrás dela e de seu lado, alguns rapazes, um mais belo que o outro, sorriam também. Um deles chamou a atenção de Melissa: o mesmo idiota do shopping. Sem pensar em Akane ou nos outros, ela bate a porta na cara deles e retorna ao quarto.

"- Quem era?"- pergunta Camille.

"- Era engano. Entrega de pizza em condomínios é um saco..."- diz ela, com um ar emburrado.

"- Por que está tão emburrada?"

"- Não é da sua conta!"

A campainha toca novamente, desta vez em períodos mais curtos, mas muito insistentemente. As moças olharam para o corredor e, em seguida, para a loira, que ajeitava os cabelos para fora do vestido.

"- É o homem das pizzas de novo?"- pergunta Juliane, com sarcasmo.

"- Atenda e descubra."

"- Deixa que eu vou desta vez..."- suspira Camille.-"Enquanto eu estiver fora, as duas parem de brigar, está bem?"

Camille vai caminhando com passos um pouco apressados através do corredor e da sala, até chegar na porta de entrada. Esquecendo-se de olhar pelo visor, assim como a loira que atendera a porta fez antes, abriu-a direto. E deu de cara com Akane e mais um bando de rapazes. Entre eles, estava Milo, aquele mesmo rapaz que lhe pagou a bebida no shopping, e com o qual conversou animadamente.

Ela não notou o semblante encantado que ele fez quando a olhou tão sedutoramente linda, pois também estava muito feliz de tê-lo encontrado novamente.

"- Oi Akane. Esses são os seus... Amigos?"- pergunta, não conseguindo esconder um certo embaraço na voz.

"- São sim, Camille, podemos entrar?"

"- Claro, entrem."- ela lhes dá passagem, e a oriental e seus convidados entram, observando a casa de cima a baixo.-"Esperem um pouco, eu já irei chamar as meninas!"- a morena sai correndo pelo corredor, em direção do quarto.

"- O que houve, Camille? Viu um fantasma?"- pergunta Juliane, ao ver a amiga com um sorriso bobo no rosto, e tremendo.

"- Meninas... É um harém!"

"- Hã? Como assim?"- pergunta novamente a ruiva, parando de pentear os cabelos lisos e olhando atentamente a amiga.-"O que quer dizer com 'harém'?"

"- Ai meninas... Um mais lindo que o outro! É incrível!"- ela dava saltos de alegria.-"Estaremos muito bem servidas essa noite!"

"- Nossa, você achou eles bonitos?"- pergunta Melissa, com desdém.

"- Não me diga que você bateu a porta na cara deles!"- Camille e Juliane perguntam, olhando para a loira que deu um suspiro zombeteiro.

"- É, algo contra? A casa é minha e faço dela o que bem entender."

"- Você é tão prendada que me assusta às vezes..."- Camille dá um longo suspiro, voltando a se sentar na cama fofa.-"Precisamos ir logo, não podemos deixar visitas esperando."

"- Por mim eu enxotava todos pra fora!"- Melissa diz, irritada.

"- Ué, por que fazer isso? Não é todos os dias que encontramos caras tão lindos assim!"- Juliane dá uma risadinha.

"- Fale por você."

"-Melissa está brava porque algo deu errado no shopping."

"-É, eu já disse Camile, os homens tem esse efeito nela." – a ruiva sorriu e abriu a porta do quarto lentamente, dirigindo-se para a sala.

Camile encarou a loira e suspirou.

"-Melissa, me deve uma, e vai me pagar hoje mesmo."

"-O quê! Eu nunca te pedi AQUELE favor! Você fez porque quis!"

"-Não se faça de inocente. Vai ter que atura-los e ser amigável... E então, não me deve mais nada."

"-Ótimo. Só faço isso pra não te dever mais nada, que fique claro. Odeio as malditas dívidas, e ainda mais os malditos favores."

"-Ah, sossega!" – a morena abriu a porta do quarto e saiu de lá, com um sorriso vitorioso. Até que não tinha sido tão difícil enrolar a amiga... Só esperava que ela não se lembrasse tão cedo que 'AQUELE' favor já havia sido pago duas vezes. Contando com aquela, a terceira. O saldo devedor de Camile estava aumentando... E isso não era bom, se tratando de 'dever' para Melissa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane serviu algumas taças com vinho enquanto Juliane conversava animada com os rapazes. Mas a japonesa não pode deixar de notar que o olhar da amiga dirigia-se a um deles em especial.

Fazia tempo que ela não a via daquela maneira, conversando normalmente, sorrindo de tempos em tempos. Normalmente o tédio era nítido na face da ruiva, e ela deixava isso transpassar claramente durante a conversa. Mas ali ela parecia estar, de maneira estranha, entretida.

Deixou as taças sobre a mesinha e voltou a sentar-se em uma poltrona qualquer, perto de Shaka. Ele estava contando para ela algo sobre seu trabalho, mas para ser sincera, Akane pouco estava ligando para o assunto. Analisa-lo já estava sendo interessante o suficiente... Não era todo dia que se esbarrava em um homem como aquele.

Juliane voltou os olhos para o corredor, de onde surgiu uma Melissa visivelmente irritada. Ela sentou-se ao lado de um rapaz moreno, e Milo deu uma risadinha discreta.

"-Então..." – Aioros retirou do bolso o seu celular novo, um gesto provocante aos olhos da loira. – "Como se sente, tendo pago um celular novo para um querido amigo?"

"-Muito bem."

"-Como assim?" – ele a encarou curioso. Aquela não era a garota explosiva que havia conhecido mais cedo no shopping. Assim não teria graça provoca-la...

"-Se o dinheiro fosse meu, talvez eu estivesse me lamentando." – murmurou a loira baixo, sorrindo discretamente.

"-O que! Não pagou com o seu dinheiro?" – o rapaz parecia indignado e decepcionado com o que havia acabado de ouvir.

"-Achou que uma mulher como eu fosse pagar um celular para um cara como você?" – ela sorriu falsamente. – "O cartão é do meu pseudo-namorado."

"-Você é completamente anormal." – ele suspirou pesadamente antes de sorrir e balançar a cabeça negativamente.

"-O que foi?"

"- Esse cartão... É do seu namorado mesmo?" -perguntou Aioros, encarando a loira curiosa. Não havia acreditado muito na aparente 'amizade' que ela estava tentando estabelecer com ele desde que haviam chego ao apartamento da mesma. Parecia algo... Forçado.

"- Bem, essa é uma maneira de olhar as coisas. E a mesma moeda tem duas faces, certo? Ele me deu, virou meu. Tem duas maneiras de se olhar... Uma de lá pra cá e outra de cá pra lá. Entendeu?"

"- Não..."

"- Não vale a pena explicar. É uma questão de...Troca de favores."

"- Troca de favores? Deve algo a alguém?"

"- Ou vice-versa. Quem precisa saber? Além do mais, senhor estranho, detesto gente querendo saber da minha vida pessoal."- bebe um gole da taça.

Enquanto Shaka falava, a oriental entretinha-se em olhar cada detalhe seu. Mais precisamente, amava ver as variações do rosto dele quando falava de seus altos e baixos na empresa onde trabalhava.

"- E você, gosta dela?"- ele pergunta, vendo que ela mal estava prestando atenção nele. Parecia até alcoolizada.-"Hei, senhorita, falei com você."

"- Hã, o que?"- ela pergunta, acordando do transe.

"- Perguntei se você gosta da empresa onde trabalho. Quero dizer, ela é famosa... Já deve ter ouvido falar dela."- ele diz.

"- Sim... De que empresa estamos falando?"

Shaka deu um longo suspiro, limitando-se a fechar os olhos, controlando-se para não rir. Aquela realmente era uma qualidade ou defeito que ele apreciou nela: sua incrível capacidade de sair da realidade para o sonho num piscar de olhos.

"- A minha, a Empresa Gale."- ele diz, pausadamente, refrescando a mente dela.

"- Aaahhh, sim, sim, ela é muito legal! Confesso que, quando eu era um pouco menor, meu sonho era trabalhar nela... Mas daí, sei lá... Minguou, sabe..."- Akane dá um sorrisinho.

"- Sim, eu entendo. No começou eu odiava trabalhar lá, mas depois me acostumei e... Bem, conheci pessoas legais."

"- Seus amigos?"

"- Não só eles, há muitas outras pessoas lá, homens e mulheres, muito legais mesmo. Eu gosto de lá."- ele sorri lindamente, derretendo ainda mais a oriental. Mas ela, de repente, parou de sorrir e adquiriu um semblante sério.

"- Tem alguma pessoa lá que te interessa...?"

"- Bem, como assim?"- pergunta Shaka, confuso.

"- Você sabe, alguma mulher que você goste... Tem alguma?"- ela pergunta, mas rapidamente disfarça.-"Digo, porque ela deve ser uma tremenda sortuda... Um cara tão legal como você..."

"- Na realidade eu estou gostando de alguém, mas não é da empresa."

"- Ah... Tudo bem... Que legal! Ela sim é uma garota de muita sorte!"- Akane dá um longo sorriso, escondendo sua frustração.-"Quer mais vinho?"

"- Por favor."- sorri.

Enquanto isso, entretidos em uma conversa bastante intima, como se fossem velhos amigos, Camile e Milo pareciam muito animados.

"- Então, eu fui ano retrasado numa apresentação de Within Temptation, e..."- foi subitamente interrompida por um animado Milo.

"- Não! Você curte Within também!"- ele pergunta, incrédulo.

"- Sim, é uma de minhas bandas preferidas desde os meus quatorze anos!"- ela dá um sorriso animado.-"Você gosta deles?"

"- Se gosto? Amo! Mas nunca fui a nenhum show... Bem, você sabe... Pais muito chatos, não me deixavam sair nem da esquina quase..."- suspira.

"- É, eu sei o que é isso..."

"- Os seus coroas eram assim também?"- ele pergunta, com uma pontinha esperançosa na voz sedutora.

"- Nossa... Não chegavam a ser tão assim, mas eram meio chatos."- fala com naturalidade Camile.-"Pra falar a verdade, todos os pais são."

"- É por isso que eu não sou muito de me casar."

"- Por que? Pra não fazer isso?"- ela pergunta, escondendo uma certa frustração também, assim como a oriental, momentos atrás.

"- Também. Sei lá, tenho um pouco de receio, sabe. Além do mais, é capaz de eu me tornar um velho chato como o meu pai, e acabar fazendo com meu filho o mesmo que meu pai fez comigo."- ele diz, afundando na cadeira.-"Então, sei lá... Mulheres me são um problema às vezes..."

"Todas elas...?"

Milo percebeu a certa frustração na voz dela, e rapidamente sentiu-se mega culpado.-"Não, você não! Você é uma pessoa muito maneira! Ó, vou te contar uma coisa..."- ele se aproxima do ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer.-"Você é a única que sabe que eu não sei escalar árvores."

Camile dá um sorrisinho, vendo a sua tentativa quase sucedida de faze-la sentir-se melhor, e deu um sorriso.

"- Está certo. Seu segredo tá bem guardado comigo..."

"-Fico mais aliviado..."

"-Claro que... Nada que cem reais não resolva."

"-Ei, ta brincando não é!" – ele ficou sério por um instante, e a morena não pôde conter a risada. – "Essa não teve graça."

"-Pois eu achei bem engraçada..." – murmurou ela, tomando um gole de vinho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliane apontou mais uma estrela no céu e sorriu. Aquela noite estava sendo agradável. Estar ali na sacada, com aquele homem que podia chamar de 'estranho' também estava sendo agradável.

"-Realmente bonitas..." – ele olhou para o horizonte, observando alguns prédios impedindo sua visão completa do mesmo. Olhou para baixo, o trânsito estava completamente normal... Um tanto agitado, mas dentro dos padrões. Olhou para a garota novamente... Era ela, não tinha dúvidas.

"-Então, quer mais vinho?" – ela pegou a taça dele nas mãos e fez menção de entrar. – "Deixa eu pego mais."

"-Não precisa." – ele a segurou. – "Quero dizer... Se quiser pode pegar mais para você."

"Não... Eu já bebi o bastante." – ela suspirou antes de olhar para dentro, onde as amigas pareciam animadas conversando com os outros rapazes. – "É um tanto irônico, não?"

Ao não obter resposta, ela voltou a atenção para o rapaz. Ele continuava olhando as estrelas, o horizonte, o movimento. Parecia tão alheio aos acontecimentos externos, e tinha um semblante tão doce, que Juliane quase desistiu de chama-lo para a 'Terra' novamente.

"-Ei... Saga." – ele encarou a ruiva rapidamente, e sorriu.

"-Disse algo?"

"-Nada..." – murmurou, pegando o copo. – "Vou pegar mais vinho para mim."

Ele a segurou pela mão, fazendo-a encara-lo. Ficaram em silencio, apenas se fitando, o polegar de Saga alisando a pele de sua mão,provando a sua maciez.

"Por que tem um olhar tão triste?"-ele perguntou.

"Acha meu olhar triste?"-espantou-se, corando.-"Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa para você. Por que você também tem um olhar triste?"

"Talvez porque eu ainda não houvesse encontrado você antes."-murmurou abaixando a cabeça lentamente e beijando-a com delicadeza.

Juliane podia ter o empurrado, ou simplesmente o afastado. Mas algo não a permitiu fazer isso... Então simplesmente deixou-se levar pelo momento, enquanto as mãos deles deslizaram gentilmente por suas costas e pararam em sua cintura. Ele parou de beija-la e a abraçou de súbito, como se a conhecesse há tempos.

A garota arregalou os olhos, mas não falou uma palavra se quer. Aquilo tudo era inexplicável

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane sorriu, já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes já havia feito isso para ele. E também já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes se perdera no meio do assunto, enquanto seu pensamento voava para longe. Simplesmente não conseguia conter-se, encarando fundo àqueles estranhos olhos azuis. Era um rapaz lindo, tinha que admitir.

"Eu sempre quis trabalhar nessa empresa." -Murmurou. Ele a encarou, antes de começar a rir. –"Qual o problema?"

"Bom... Já saímos desse assunto há tempos. Onde você esteve esse tempo todo?" – ele achou mais graça ao vê-la corar violentamente. – "Mas não tem problema, posso abstrair isto, antes que me processe por danos morais."

"Você é bobo." – Akane falou baixinho, cruzando os braços em sinal de irritação.

"Desculpe-me."-Miro se manifestou, querendo sair dali e parar de segurar vela.-"Vou ver se a Camile precisa de ajuda na cozinha."

Ao se levantar, viu Saga e Juliane abraçados e sorriu, fazendo um gesto para que todos olhassem. Imediatamente pararam o que faziam para apreciar a cena.

"Alguém se deu bem."-disse Melissa sorrindo maliciosa e voltando a sentar-se.

"Sempre tem quer soltar seus comentários ácidos?"-indagou Aioros, numa nova tentativa de provoca-la, e pelo olhar mortal que ela lhe lançara, conseguiu.

Miro foi para a cozinha, onde Camile se ocupava em arrumar alguns petiscos.

"Precisa de ajuda?"-ele perguntou, encostado no batente da porta, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

"Não obrigada." A morena sorriu, pegando o prato nas mãos e passando por ele. "Ou melhor... Quero sim. Pode levar isso ali na sala, enquanto ajeito as coisas aqui pra Melissa?" – pediu.

"Claro." – Miro pegou o prato das mãos da garota e caminhou até a sala, tranqüilamente. Parou em frente à Melissa e Aioros, que pareciam estar prestes a se matarem. – "Que linda a amizade de vocês."

"Ah, sim." – a loira apontou Aioros. – "Esse cachorro leproso, está tentando me arrancar pedaços para ver se consegue se remontar!"

"Tudo isso por um mísero celular! E nem foi você que pagou!" – revidou o moreno, suspirando.

"MÍSERO!" – Melissa parecia indignada. – "Ah, pelo amor de Deus."

"Bom... Vou deixa-los a sós." – Miro voltou para a cozinha, rindo da cena.

Shaka e Akane acompanhavam a discussão sem entender nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apesar do calor gostoso que sentia nos braços dele, Juliane começou a se desvencilhar daquele abraço, e o encarou sem graça.

"Por que me beijou?"

"Porque você é linda."-ele tocou o rosto dela.-"E...bem...você acredita que duas pessoas, possam estar destinadas?"

"Eu não acredito nessas lorotas."-ela riu, como sempre fazia quando se sentia nervosa, e levou a mão ao cabelo, pegando uma mexa e mexendo nela, tentando não olhar para ele.

Aquele gesto tão simples teve um efeito de um choque em Saga. Imagens de seu sonho somadas com outras invadiram sua mente. A menina...ela ria e mexia nos cabelos daquela forma quando ficava nervosa com alguma coisa...Não era um sonho...eram lembranças?

Talvez aquilo fosse apenas algo da cabeça dele. Mas... No fundo, sabia que já a conhecia. Suspirou pesadamente antes de apoiar-se no parapeito da varanda e observar o céu.

"Desculpe." – murmurou, sem encara-la. No momento... Não sabia o que mais poderia falar.

Continua...


End file.
